


Donde Max va a ver a Nathan después de todo.

by ErosyApollo



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErosyApollo/pseuds/ErosyApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cierras los dedos contra tu palma, y ella lo nota y se aparta.<br/>Quieres decirle que no lo haga. Pero no lo haces.<br/>Quieres decirle que echas de meno el contacto humano casi tanto como echas de menos los cigarros y el speed y la forma en la que la coca te golpeaba la cabeza.<br/>Quieres reírte, y quieres sentirte humillado, pero ya no sientes nada.<br/>Allí todo es blanco, todo es frío, todo son miradas perdidas.<br/>Pero la de ella, la sientes sobre ti. Y es brutal.</p><p>—Espero que te recuperes, Nathan. De verdad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donde Max va a ver a Nathan después de todo.

—Hay muchas cosas que debería explicarte.  
¿Qué coño?  
—Pero no lo voy a hacer.  
¿Por qué?  
— Chloe y yo éramos más que amigas.  
¿Por qué te cuenta esto?  
—Sé que tienes una enfermedad mental.  
¿Por qué está aquí?  
—Entiendo que lo que necesitas es ayuda.  
¿Qué coño sabrá ella de lo que necesitas?  
—Espero que aquí te la den.  
¿Qué pasa contigo?  
—Solo quería que lo supieras.  
¿Por qué no dices nada?

 

No le pides que se pare cuando se levanta.  
No le pides que pare y te explique por qué te dice nada de eso.  
No le pides que pare y te lo explique.  
Que te explique algo de lo que está pasando.  
En su lugar, te callas.  
Te callas y allí dentro parece que se te esté olvidando hablar.  
Ella te toca la mano un momento, es fugaz, y aunque es patético, se siente cálida.  
Cierras los dedos contra tu palma, y ella lo nota y se aparta.  
Quieres decirle que no lo haga. Pero no lo haces.  
Quieres decirle que echas de meno el contacto humano casi tanto como echas de menos los cigarros y el speed y la forma en la que la coca te golpeaba la cabeza.  
Quieres reírte, y quieres sentirte humillado, pero ya no sientes nada.  
Allí todo es blanco, todo es frío, todo son miradas perdidas.  
Pero la de ella, la sientes sobre ti. Y es brutal.

—Espero que te recuperes, Nathan. De verdad.

Y se va, al fin.  
Y tú estás demasiado perdido entre tus pensamientos para abrir la boca, para dirigirle una sola palabra. Incluso se te ha olvidado insultarla cuando ha entrado a verte.  
Incluso se te ha olvidado decirle lo puta que es y cuánto la odias.  
En lugar de eso dices:  
—Lo siento.  
Con la voz más débil que te has reconocido nunca.  
Y responde que te perdona.  
Y tú… joder.  
Joder, no llores.  
No llores. No llores. No llores.  
Ni siquiera sientes nada. Estás vacío por dentro.  
No puede quedarte nada dentro después de todo lo que has hecho.  
Y aun así.  
Ahí estás.  
Y no puedes parar.  
Max te mira, y ves la compasión en sus ojos y deberías odiarla pero en lugar de eso tienes ganas de que te abrace y te repita que necesitas ayuda.  
Necesitas ayuda.  
Necesitas ayuda.  
Lo que necesitas, es ayuda.  
La ayuda que nunca te dieron cuando empezaste a ver luces que no estaban.  
La ayuda que nunca te dieron cuando la sombra de tu padre cobró vida frente a tus ojos.  
La ayuda que nunca te dieron cuando los muebles empezaron a bailar.  
Cuando empezaste a llorar y a temblar durante semanas y solo Victoria sujetaría tu cabeza mientras gritabas.  
Ella entiende que es tu cerebro.  
Ella entiende que es tu cerebro.  
Y sabes que no es una excusa para todo lo que has hecho, y sabes que ella lo sabe también, pero sabes que no te culpa por todo.  
No te culpa por lo que no mereces.  
Eso es lo bueno.  
Eso es lo que buscabas.  
Eso es lo que te hubiera ahorrado el puto ingreso, los putos asesinatos… todo.  
Si solo te hubieras dignado a escucharla antes.  
Si solo la hubieras conocido antes.  
Max. Max Caulfield.  
Ojalá pudieras volver atrás en el tiempo.  
Ojalá pudieras evitar a Jefferson. Evitarlo todo.  
Cierras los ojos, cubriéndotelos con las muñecas en las que te parece que faltan heridas.  
—Yo no quería hacerle daño a nadie.  
Por fin alguien te reconoce.  
—Lo sé, Nathan. Lo sé.  
—Gracias.  
Ojalá tuvieras la manta violeta de Victoria y un Cola Cao entre las manos.  
Ojalá pudieras dormirte entre sus brazos y las pastillas otra vez.  
En lugar de eso, dejas que Max te sonría.  
En lugar de eso, cruzas los dedos y deseas volver atrás.  
Volver atrás, volver atrás, volver atrás.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento que Nathan necesita alguien que le perdone.


End file.
